


[Podfic] Cypher

by consulting_smartass



Series: 2013 Antidiogenes Podfic Advent Calendar [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:17:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sherlock fails to solve a case in time, John will need to be there to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cypher

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Cypher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594255) by [roane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roane/pseuds/roane). 



 

 

  
Length: 24:03  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/f20mjw2ufmaktxk/Cypher.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/cypher) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post music - [Save You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCRNbGenm2s) -Matthew Perryman Jones


End file.
